memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Thomas Riker
There's also information from the Malibu Comics DS9 series, issues #29 and #30. I only have the first part, though... --TimPendragon 01:06, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Just a point: "clone" is the wrong word; it has a specific biological meaning. Tom was duplicate. (I also think Will Riker's background up to the duplication should be copied for Tom. After all, it is his history too. (but Doc isn't done yet, so real commentary should wait).--Emperorkalan 02:08, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :also, one of the Double Helix novels imparted the details of his exodus from Starfleet -- he was busted out of command for sympathizing with the Maquis, they made him a blueshirt medical courier for the end of his fleet service. -- Captain M.K.B. 03:43, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Thanks everyone for the help and advice. I think I've made all of the changes that were suggested, but if any information from the comics could be added that would be great, as I don't have access to them. --The Doctor 05:03, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Pre-duplication history I realise that it is accurate to have it, but is it necessary for this page to duplicate Riker's complete history, should both pages be updated whenever anything is established about either before the accident? Would not a simple Thomas Riker was an a duplicate of W.T., see William T. Riker for history prior to creation. And then a summery of important stuff relevant to Thomas work better? -- 8of5 01:15, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :Exactly what I was thinking myself...--TimPendragon 04:24, 18 January 2007 (UTC) ::It is lengthier than I'd though it would be. I still think there should be more there than "See William T. Riker for early life", but abbrviated/summarized versions of Will's past will serve here just as well (and definitely get rid of the novel covers that don't deal spacifically with Tom).--Emperorkalan 18:10, 25 January 2007 (UTC) This issue has just been raised again as part of the continuity discussions as an example on how we could end up over duplicating information. Any objections to removing the pre-split history section of this article in favour of a brief summary explaining the shared history and a link to Will Riker? --8of5 15:32, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Since I brought it up... No. I suppose there's a case to be made for events that play into the later life of Tom Riker, say his relationship with Deanna or why he joined the Maquis. A summary might be best, something to say why he's different in personality to Will. BadCatMan 07:49, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::No objections, so I went and removed the duplicate information and replaced it with a link. STO: Thomas Riker's son I've met Joshua Riker in the Badlands-Mission in STO and he revealed to be the son of Thomas Riker who founded a colony on his prison planet. Thomas and his wife later died. Can anyone corroborate that? – 05:37, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Marko